Charmed
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: ‘Charmed’ is all about the next generation taking over for the mothers. It’s an AU because it’s the way that it kinda was in the future with Piper having Melinda first and then the boys instead because I wanted to try something different with it.


CHARMED  
PILOT – 1x01 – DESIRES

It's considered odd in the Halliwell household when a demon doesn't attempt to kill one of them in a month straight and because of that every Halliwell was on end; looking around every corner for a demon lurking around but they simply weren't attacking and there was no rise of power in the Underworld. It was simply quiet and for the first time no one could enjoy it, it was simply too quiet and they all knew an attack was around the corner but nothing was happening to prove them right. Wyatt, Sam, and Chris had even went down to the Underworld to look around for demons to make sure that they hadn't gone extinct but every time they laid eyes on a demon it would shimmer or flame away. They simply couldn't understand why. The first month that the children were officially able to start their own power of 'three' and no demons even wanted to be anywhere near them. Not to mention it was nearly 96 degrees outside.

"Are they ever going to attack?"

"Christopher, you _never_ question these moments. If they don't attack then we leave them alone and enjoy our lives." Piper Halliwell immediately snapped at her youngest and only got an eye roll from him before he continued on his homework while Wyatt sat across from him, wolfing down a sandwich. Chris looked up at his brother when a tomato landed on his paper and he simply stared at him in disgust as he devoured the sandwich as if he hadn't eaten in years even though he'd had three apples and some chips in the last hour and was murdering a sandwich now. He never knew exactly how his brother ate that much without getting sick and was slightly at awe with it but he was also very disgusted.

"Wha?" Wyatt asked with a mouthful of food and Chris curled his lip at him before Wyatt smirked and glanced at their mother before sticking his tongue out at Chris, who nearly puked at the sight. "Mom, I think Chris isn't feeling well."

Piper immediately looked at her youngest and frowned at him before heading over and immediately began feeling his forehead and fussing over him when she realized that he was quite warm but wasn't because he was sick; it was because it was nearly96 degrees and the air conditioning was broke. Leo was actually working on it as they spoke but they knew that without his powers it would take a while to fix since Piper refused to allow Wyatt to heal it, she wanted it done the normal way. Chris gave Wyatt a fierce glare before he swatted away his mother's hands and poked his pencil in Wyatt's direction.

"It's rude to point, Chrissy." Wyatt said before Chris could even get a word out and Piper nodded in agreement, making Chris scowl while Wyatt gave him a smirk. It was typical for the brothers to mess around with each other at every chance they got but Wyatt was fiercely protective over his little brother and had beaten up everyone and anyone who picked on him and often drove Chris insane because he didn't let him do anything; he was too 'little' to do anything.

"Mom, he just did that gross food thing!" Chris exclaimed angrily and Piper merely tutted at Wyatt and headed into the kitchen while Chris gasped at her; whenever he did it to Wyatt he was grounded but of course she wouldn't ground Wyatt, he was an adult after all. Then again, she grounded Melinda for a week and she doesn't even live in the manor. She's still their mother and can do whatever she pleases and they have to listen to her; she still has the right to ground them when they're forty-six even. Just as Chris was about to say something Sam, Dora, and Payton orbed in and Sam immediately took half of Wyatt's second sandwich off of his plate and got his hand smacked by said blonde; which he ignored.

"You guys wanna go demon hunting?" Sam asked and Wyatt shrugged and stood which was his way of a 'yes' when he was eating his food. Chris shook his head and tried to focus on his homework but it was hard since Sam had taken to chewing quite loudly with his mouth open as he worked the sandwich around in his mouth and Chris looked up at him with a scowl.

"Could you please chew with your mouth closed?" Chris snapped.

"Yeah, really Sam; it's disgusting," Payton agreed and Pandora nodded in agreement while Sam rolled his eyes but he shut his mouth just so he wouldn't have to hear them nag at him for the next hour and a half. "Is Melinda around?"

"Ustahrs." Wyatt managed to say before he took another bite of his precious sandwich and Pandora and Payton rolled their eyes at him before heading upstairs while Wyatt and Sam looked at each other and shrugged before both orbed out. Chris was tempted to tell his mother about them going but then he realized that if they came back he wouldn't be able to get rid of them again and shrugged before he went back to his homework, finally able to focus on it.

-- -- --

"Dude, what the hell is up with that?" Sam asked as a demon shimmered out in front of them and Wyatt could only shake his head in confusion. "I mean, honestly, they never gave up the chance to kill us before; why stop now?"

"Who knows, they're probably planning something." Wyatt said and Sam nodded in agreement with him before the duo continued to walk before Wyatt let out a sigh and sat down on a large rock and Sam leaned against it as four demons walked into the hall and took one look at them and shimmered out which made Wyatt growl in annoyance. He hadn't killed a single demon in more than a month and he had no other way to take out his frustrations without his mother yelling at him for breaking something or using his powers for no reason. It was killing him.

"We should just go home; we're never going to find a demon. Can you believe that? We can't even find a single demon to kill in the **Underworld**! Besides, we've been here for two hours." Sam sighed and Wyatt sighed as well but nodded his head and hopped off of the rock before he froze. He turned and then flicked his wrist and the rock went flying into the wall and smashed at the impact, making Wyatt smile.

"We could just destroy this place so they come after us," Wyatt suggested before he groaned when he heard his mother screaming at him. "Or we could go back the manor to appease my mother."

"Appease?" Sam asked with a smile and Wyatt grinned at him and nodded his head as they started walking again until they reached a place where they could actually orb. Some parts of the underworld were protected against orbing just for the Halliwell's but it never managed to stop them before and they really didn't see the point in it. Half of them could hart and they never really went anywhere without a cupid nearby just in case they were trapped.

"Yup, word of the day. Tomorrow is...well, I haven't decided yet," Wyatt said as Sam could only roll his eyes at his cousin; sometimes Wyatt managed to surprise them all in a goofy way but it sure made life as a Halliwell interesting. "Race ya to the kitchen," Wyatt had already begun to orb by the time he even finished the sentence and Sam barely heard the last word but was quick to follow. The moment Wyatt orbed into the kitchen he was smacked with a wooden spoon as Piper gave him a strict glare and he spotted his sister and cousins sitting at the table, smiling. "Listen mom, whatever they told you is a lie!"

"So you weren't demon hunting?" Piper asked as Sam orbed in.

"No, actually, we just went for a walk; huh Sam?" Wyatt asked and Sam immediately nodded since technically it wasn't lying. All they did was walk around the Underworld and didn't even vanquish a single demon along the way. Sam nodded in agreement with his cousin and Piper eyed them for a moment before she let it go and continued making supper for their entire family since it was Friday; family dinner night. Wyatt and Sam shared a smirk while the girls only rolled their eyes, slightly disappointed that they weren't punished for it like the twins were when they went.

-- -- --

Family supper was very quiet with only the scraping of silverware on the plates and the occasional word but everyone knew that they were thinking the same thing; what in the hell was going on! Almost every Friday a demon would shimmer in and try to kill them even though they knew that they were all together and it would be a suicide mission but at least they tried. Wyatt glanced at his brother for a moment and then over at their mom before he snatched the roll off of Chris's plate without him even noticing since he was talking quietly to Payton. Chris had managed to snag the last roll.

A demon shimmered into the kitchen and quietly opened the door and smirked when he spotted all of the Halliwell's sitting around the large table and held his hand out lightly and revealed nine small dark red balls in his hand before they shot out and hit each of the children without them even noticing and with a smirk the demon shimmered back out and into the attic. He walked up to the book and reached out and tried to grab it and growled lightly when the book glowed and flew onto the floor away from him. Soon enough when the Halliwell's were too preoccupied with their own lives to even focus on the book, he would be able to get it; when they finally got at each other's throats and destroyed their bond the book would be his for the taking.

__

Yes, I do realize that this is another story so feel free to nag me all you want about 'why do you start stories and never finish them!?' Well, I'll tell you right now; I HATE UPDATING! However, I am determined to finish this series; there's a link to the website where I'll be updating on my profile if you're interested and want to see more.


End file.
